a stolen birthday wish
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. Résumé : Jack trouve quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Bobby.


**Titr****e :** A Stolen Birthday Wish

**Auteur : **veiledndarkness

**Traduction :** Marre d'écrire mon pseudo, il est trop long...

Démenti : Ils ne sont pas à moi, ne le seront jamais. 

**Avertissement :** Mentions de pre-slash

En l'honneur du 35e anniversaire de Mark Wahlberg !

Hmm, je pense que je vais garder l'âge des films cette fois. Bobby a 25 ans ce qui donne 14 ans à Jack.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jack regardait craintif l'agent de sécurité du centre commercial raccrocher le téléphone, ses doigts costauds s'affalant sur le combiné téléphonique lentement. Il fit à Jack un sale sourire alors qu'il s'installa dans sa chaise.

"Tu seras heureux d'apprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez toi" sourit-il avec dédain.

Jack sentit les premiers signes de panique trouer son estomac. 'Maman va me tuer' pensa-t-il d'un air abattu.

"Tu pensais que tu pouvais voler quelque chose dans mon centre commercial sans te faire prendre?" demanda le gardien. Jack lança un regard le défiant. Il savait que le gardien ne voulait pas qu'il réponde.

"Regarde toi. Petit enfoiré de punk, comme tous les autres, les cheveux n'importe comment, le jeans traînant sous les chevilles. T'es qu'un avorton, comme les autres! Tu penses que tu peux prendre tous ce que tu veux, que les lois ne s'appliquent pas à toi. Laisse moi te dire quelque chose! Je te prendrais à chaque fois la main dans le sac tant que je serais ici, je resterais personnellement au commande ici, tu comprends!" cracha-t-il, son visage virant en une alarmante teinte rouge. 

Jack roula des yeux mais la ferma. Toujours les même vieux boniments. Il les avait déjà entendu cent fois. Le gardien continua de pester contre lui, après un moment Jack bloqua le son de sa voix. Enfin, il s'assit dans une chaise et s'empara du journal pour lire pendant qu'ils attendaient.

Jack soupira doucement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas voulu se faire prendre, il ne s'était pas fait prendre depuis 6 mois. 'Stupide garde' pensa-t-il méchamment en donnant un coup de pied ce qui érafla le linoléum. Une soudaine inquiétude le frappa ensuite. 'Il n'a pas dit qui a répondu' pensa-t-il sa gorge se resserrant de peur. 

Il se renfonça dans sa chaise, un oeil sur le garde tandis qu'il s'efforçait de reprendre son souffle. 'Ne panique pas, ça va aller, peut être que c'est Maman qui va venir. Ouais, maman est à la maison maintenant. Ouais, maman. Ou Angel, oh s'il vous plait seigneur si vous m'entendez, laissez venir Angel!' priait-il avec ferveur.

Jack observa l'horloge du garde qui bougeait lentement, l'aiguille trottant bruyamment, chaque minute passée semblant une éternité pour Jack qui attendait. Le gardien tournait les pages bruyamment, bruissant son papier en éclaircissant sa gorge aussi souvent. Jack pensa à ce que l'homme allait dire quand sa mère (ou pour l'amour de dieu, Angel) viendrait le chercher.

Il eut la nausée en se rappelant ensuite que Angel avait dit ce matin qu'il partait très tôt pour la base militaire aujourd'hui. Il sonda rapidement ses souvenirs, se forçant à se rappeler si Jerry serait à la maison aujourd'hui. 'Merde !' pensa-t-il misérablement. Jerry n'y était pas depuis deux ou trois jours.

Il respira par ses narines profondément. 'Si Angel n'est pas à la maison, et Jerry non plus, et que Maman n'est pas là, ça veut dire…' Traîna-t-il. Oh mon dieu. Bobby doit avoir répondu. Il se sentit mal à l'aise à cette pensée. Il pouvait deviner le visage déçu de sa mère ou la colère à ce qu'il avait fait, mais la pensée que Bobby soit déçu de lui rendit Jack nauséeux. 

30 Minutes plus tôt.

Bobby était allongé sur, techniquement le lit de Jack, essayant de dormir avec sa gueule de bois. Il avait trébuché à environ 8 heures 30 du matin, vacillant dangereusement pour s'affaler, ses chaussures toujours aux pieds. Quelques gars du bar lui avaient servi à boire pour célébrer ses 25 ans. La dernière chose qu'il pouvait penser clairement était qu'il était heureux que Jack fût à l'école ce matin. Il grimaça à l'idée que Jack le voit beurré. 

'Le gamin a vu assez d'horreur, la dernière chose dont il a besoin est de te voir saoul' grommela-t-il en tombant endormi, son ronflement masqué par les draps du dessus de lit.

A présent, la sonnerie stridente du téléphone explosa ses tympans. Il grogna en se soutenant de ses coudes et il attendit de voir si quelqu'un allait répondre. Après 4 sonneries, il soupira bruyamment. Roulant rapidement hors du lit en grimaçant car sa tête palpitait douloureusement, il accourut dans la chambre de sa mère pour attraper le téléphone sur le côté du lit.

"Allo" aboya-t-il au téléphone.

Il écouta quelque minute avant de soupirer à nouveau et reposa sa tête sur le mur à côté du téléphone. "Ouais, je vais bientôt arriver."

Il raccrocha le combiné avec un renfrognement.

"Putain" Jura-t-il calmement. Cinq heures de sommeil seulement pour sa gueule de bois mais maintenant, sa tête pulsait quand il réalisa qu'il devrait conduire pour reprendre Jack et affronter l'impitoyable soleil.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Jack observait la porte les yeux vides. Il ne voulait pas que le garde remarque qu'il était nerveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et se plaça entre la porte et l'horloge. A chaque instant passé, il était de plus en plus convaincu que sa mère ne viendrait pas le prendre.

Il regarda par dessus le bureau du garde et soupira. Il pouvait encore voir le faible éclat de la croix en argent sur le buvard du bureau. Il avait souhaité avoir assez de courage pour l'atteindre, le saisir, et s'encourir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. 'Bobby le voulait' pensa-t-il solennellement.

Si on lui demandait, Jack nierait à quel point il enviait Bobby. Il pensa à son vieux frère avec envie, c'est quelqu'un qui n'est jamais effrayé, quelqu'un qui est résistant, qui ne crée d'ennui à personne. Et c'était comme ça qu'il voulait être.

Ses oreilles se tournèrent quand il entendit le bruit des pas dans le couloir derrière la porte. Il s'assit silencieusement en attendant, prenant une inspiration quand la poigné de porte tourna. Le gardien déposa son journal et lança à Jack un sourire mauvais. 

Alors que Jack était effrayé, Bobby apparut en travers de la porte. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, envoyant tous les espoirs de Jack que Bobby n'essaierait pas de lui faire peur à la trappe. Il frissona au regard de Bobby.

Le gardien lui lança un autre sourire, ses yeux commençant à s'élargir quand il réalisa exactement qui se tenait en face de lui. "Toi !" postillona-t-il.

Bobby hocha la tête. "Moi" dit-il, ses yeux froid et sombre.

Le gardien vira du même rouge que plus tôt. "Ce gamin est ton frère !" hurla-t-il.

Bobby sourit alors, un sourire féroce. Il se rappelait du gars, des années d'emmerdes qu'il avait eut à cause de ce gros connard.

Bobby fit deux pas rapide vers le bureau et s'appuya dessus avec ses grosses mains. Il fixa le garde jusqu'à se qu'il s'assoit à nouveau. "Alors quel est cet appel que tu m'as donné au sujet de mon voleur de frère ?" demanda-t-il presque poliment.

Le gardien le dévisagea, ses joues se dégonflant avec colère. "C'est un voleur, nous l'avons prit la main dans le sac dans le magasin."

Bobby baissa son regard sur le bureau et découvrit la chaîne en argent. "Tout ça pour cette putain de chaîne ?" demanda-t-il, un sourcil se relevant d'agacement. Le garde fixa Bobby d'un regard dégoûtant de mépris.

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Mercer! Je sais qui tu es, toi et tout tes enfoirés de frères. Tout le monde est au courant des saloperies que tu fais. Ta mère se fait des illusions si elle pense que des gars comme vous en valent la peine !" cracha-t-il de colère.

"Et maintenant nous avons un autre connard de Mercer qui traîne dans le centre commercial faisant ce qu'il veut et tu pense que je vais laisser tomber ça. La prochaine fois, ce sera la tôle si il vole !" ajouta-t-il, son visage passant du rouge à une couleur plus foncée de nouveau.

"Tu finiras en prison, tout les tiens ! Ramène ce putain de looser hors de ma vue Mercer, ou j'appelle la poli-…"

Durant son speech, Bobby avait senti un picotement dans ses paumes signe que sa colère montait.

Il marcha le long du bureau et attrapa le gars par la nuque d'une main, il rapprocha leur visage.

"Tu dis ce que tu veux à propos de moi, pauvre bâtard, mais soit sûre que je ne te laisseras pas dire quoi que ce soit de mes frères ou de ma mère si je suis dans les environs. Si je découvre que tu racontes des conneries sur ma famille, je te promets une autre visite, seulement la prochaine fois je découperais tes saloperies de couilles et les enfonceraient dans ta gorge." Dit-il, sa voix froide de colère et d'outrage.

"Maintenant, je veux que tu t'excuses au près de mon petit frère d'avoir été impoli" dit Bobby avec un sourire malicieux sur son visage en traînant le garde vers Jack, qui fixait Bobby la bouche ouverte sous le choc.

La bouche du gardien s'ouvrit et se ferma comme un poisson alors qu'il essayait de secouer la tête. Bobby resserra sa poigne doucement. Le gardien haleta car les doigts de Bobby l'aggripait. Il s'affaisa soudainement en fermant les yeux.

"...désolé..." dit-il confus. Bobby lui secoua la tête comme une poupée de chiffon.

"Qu'est ce que c'était ? Parle plus fort pauvre con !" hurla-t-il dans l'oreille du garde.

"D- désolé, désolé" dit-il dans un dernier soupir. Bobby le laissa tomber alors, un large sourire sur son visage.

"C'est mieux. J'espère pour toi que tu te rappelleras de ce que je t'ai dis" dit-il. Il se rendit au bureau pour prendre la chaîne en argent et la croix et les fourrer dans la poche de sa veste. Il donna un coup de pied au gardien, et plaça ensuite son pied sur sa poitrine et attendit un peu. 

"Personne ne fait chier un Mercer. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris après autant d'années."

Bobby donna un dernier coup de pied au garde à bonne distance. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et se retourna vers Jack en souriant, un vrai sourire. "Tu viens?" demanda-t-il.

Jack secoua la tête rapidement et sauta de sa chaise. Il lança un coup d'oeil au corps prostré toujours haletant, et sifflant. Bobby gloussa sèchement. "Ne te retourne pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine."

Ils traversèrent le centre commercial, Bobby se frayant un passage facilement dans la foule, Jack tout près de lui.

"Tu vas avoir des problèmes ?" demanda Jack, les mots sortant de sa bouche si rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Bobby grommela. "c'est peu probable. Ce vieil enculé aurait dû comprendre quand il t'a attrapé qu'il ne devait pas t'ennuyer. Maintenant Jackie, dis moi pourquoi tu as volé ?"

Jack rougit. "Et bien...Je...voulais euh, te donner quelque chose" murmura-t-il dans sa poitrine. Il attendit un moment ensuite inclina sa tête pour regarder Bobby, son cœur battant sauvagement.

Bobby lui sourit, un autre vrai sourire qui donnait chaud à Jack. "Pour moi?"

Jack hocha la tête. "Maman a dit que c'était ton anniversaire ce matin et j'ai vu la chaîne et…" traîna-t-il, embarrassé.

"Est...Est ce que tu l'aimes ?" demanda-t-il avec espoir, ses yeux s'élargissant de peur et d'amour.

Bobby passa son bras sur l'épaule de Jack et le tira vers lui. "C'est génial gamin. Je l'adore. Tu ne dois pas voler cependant. Maman essaie de t'aider."

Jack ferma les yeux. Il venait de sentir la déception de Bobby. "Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me donnerait de l'argent, alors je l'ai prit." Murmura-t-il.

Bobby rigola. "Je pense qu'ici je dois passer en mode 'grand frère' et te dire de ne plus voler, ok ? Mais ce n'est pas moi. Essaie de ne pas te faire prendre hmm? Et ne le dit pas à Maman ou quelqu'un d'autre hein ?" dit-il donnant un coup de coude à Jack.

Jack sentit le poids sur sa poitrine s'envoler aux paroles de Bobby. "Pardon" marmona-t-il.

"Pas de soucis. Tu t'inquiètes trop p'tite tapette" dit Bobby. Il toucha du bout des doigts le collier dans sa poche, de sa main gauche, l'air absent en souriant. Il pensait à la distance qu'avait parcouru Jack pour lui trouver quelque chose pour son anniversaire. Il serra Jack un peu plus fort, se sentant aimé. 

C'était agréable.


End file.
